the_sins_and_the_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
King
King (キング Kingu) is a main character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons. King is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. His real name is Fairy King Harlequin for he protects the Fairy King's Forest and the rest of the Fairy Realm. His Sacred Treasure is the Spirit Spear Chastiefol, which he uses in conjunction with his inherent power, Disaster. Appearance King's fairy form resembles a young boy with short brown hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows, and brownish-orange eyes. He wears a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves, quarter-length navy blue pants, and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie. He also carries a green leopard pattern pillow which is actually a transformation of his spear Chastiefol. Despite being a fairy, he has no visible wings. In his human form, he looks almost exactly like his wanted poster; large, fat and more ragged, perhaps hinting at how humans look to fairies. He wears an enlarged version of the clothes he wears as a fairy, though he can freely change the clothes he wears in this form. Ten years ago, he wore full-body light green armor with a helmet that fits the size of his human form. King's wanted poster depicts him as a big man with short hair, sideburns, a button nose, and a sneer. His Seven Deadly Sins Grizzly symbol is located just above his left ankle, on the outer side of his lower leg. After the Kingdom Infiltration arc, King added Helbram's Love Helm helmet attached on the hood of his jacket. After switching bodies with Drole and Gloxinia and going back in time, King wakes up with tiny wings sprouting on his back that resemble those of a fairy. Personality In his first appearance, he is shown to be an ally to the Holy Knights and is willing to wipe out anyone who gets in his way along with the person he is after.1 Since he is the Sin of Sloth, he is shown as somewhat lazy, preferring to levitate in most occasions. In the past, he was shown to be a compassionate character who returned stuffed animals stolen by Ban to children. Furthermore, it appears that he is an emotional person who cries easily. King has trouble admitting his affection for Diane. Although he enjoys being with Meliodas and Diane, he could not bring himself to express it. He cares deeply for his sister, Elaine, as shown when he was willing to take revenge for her death by "killing" Ban. King is also shown to have a caring side. He helps the Seven Deadly Sins in their battle against the Holy knights, although he claims it is merely for Diane. Despite being the Sin of Sloth, he is hard working and serious at times. When King joins the group, he starts to act like the only rational one in the group, and questions his teammates' erratic and slightly insane actions, such as their nonchalance about losing their sacred treasures. When forced to do something he dislikes, King can easily be motivated if it will make Diane happy. Despite King's kind personality, he is not against killing someone, if pushed to his limits. King was willing to kill Guila and Jericho if they continued to attack him, but was unable to after Helbram saved the two. History '700 years ago' Seven hundred years ago, King was the ruler and guardian of the Fairy King's Forest; a country set on the border between the Fairy and Human realms. His spear, Chastiefol, was made from the Sacred Tree placed in its center. King used to live with Elaine along with other Fairies, keeping up the peace between them and the humans. During his time protecting the forest, King and Helbram were best friends. But unlike Helbram, King found no interest in humans and cautioned Helbram not to trust them. However, Helbram and his group went out of the forest to see the human world, where they met a group of human travelers who promised to give them items in exchange for information about the Fairy World. However it was revealed that the humans were only after their wings, which could be sold for a lot of money, as it was believed to extend a person's lifespan. King then went out of the forest to save his friends despite Elaine's efforts to stop him, telling her to stay and protect the forest. After finding the dead bodies of the Fairies, King stumbled upon a tall, armored human wearing an eye patch named Aldrich who attacked him from the back, ending up nearly killing him, until he was saved by a young Diane. Due to his injuries, King ended up forgetting about his life as a Fairy King and spent his time playing with and protecting Diane. Diane later met a stranger who offered them soup, despite them being a fairy and a giant. Feeling uneasy with the old man, King told Diane to be cautious around humans. When Diane came down with a fever, he was sent into panic due to the fairies' lack of understanding on disease and sickness. However, Diane stopped him, telling him to not leave her side since she was always lonely. The old man who gave them food found them and offered some herbs for Diane to feel better. At this point, King realized that a human's time passed much faster than the other races, as the old man that he had met before had aged several decades since the last time he had given them soup. As soon as Diane got better, they ended up playing tag with each other. He told her that if she caught him, he would grant her a wish. Diane took it seriously and caught him, but ended up getting her clothes ripped, leaving her naked, much to his surprise. He decided to make her new clothes and went to the old man's place, only to find more towns built there, and that the old man had a grandchild now. After leaving the forest, he told Diane about marriage between two humans who love each other. Diane asked if King loves her, to which the latter shyly nodded. Diane then asked him if he would always love her and stay by her side, which made him blush harder. Later that night, he finally remembered his identity and found out that the village close by is on fire. He told Diane to sit back and hurriedly went to the village, only to find out that everyone died with their backs slashed. King found the man who killed him years ago, and was shocked to see him still alive. He then realized that it was Helbram using the identity of the person who hunted down the fairies for their wings. He got back up and decided to end Helbram's rage to humans, killing him in the end. King then went back to Diane to erase her memories of him, fearing that he will be unable to protect anyone any more. King was then captured by unknown Holy Knights for the crime of "Sloth" as he was a king, and was unaware of Helbram's mass murder of humans, and turning a blind eye. Unaware at the time, one of those Holy Knights was Meliodas, with whom he would be properly introduced to after joining the Seven Deadly Sins. Additionally, due to his imprisonment, King was unable to return to the Fairy King's Forest, and was absent during the events that lead to the Destruction of the Forest and the death of his sister, Elaine. Because of his absence, his own people began to resent and eventually hate him, overall ending his reign as their king. '15 years ago' King's sin eventually led him to become a member of the Seven Deadly Sins when King Liones formed the group. Despite being a former king, he was not assigned the role of the leader. A long time ago, Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals. He went around stealing every stuffed animal in the kingdom, thinking that he wouldn't be cursed if he did such a small deed as he worked hard as a knight. Immediately, King grew angry at Ban, complaining that the little children throughout town were crying. Whilst Ban finally grew satisfied and fell asleep, King silently returned all of the stuffed toys to the children. Since then, King follows Ban wherever he goes to prevent him from causing trouble, giving other people an impression that they were the unlikely "dynamic" duo. '12 years ago' King and his teammates participated in a mission to wipe out a group of vampires at the castle of Edinburg. During the attack, King was partnered with Diane and confronted the two Vampires, Mod and Ganne, however, due to Ban, who was very drunk, and had deliberately used Snatch to steal all of his and Diane's strength as they were fighting, they were both struggling very hard to defeat them. Fortunately, they were saved by Gowther who had made the vampires believe he was a part of their family and had the two vampires attack and kill one another. Diane and King were then upset over Gowther for not coming sooner, who justified his actions by saying that he wanted to make it exciting. Some time later, after the training, King accompanied Ban to a bar where he angrily glared at the immortal who passed out drinking while Meliodas was talking to Hendrickson and Dreyfus. At some point in time, he and his fellow Sins met up with King Liones who was with young Elizabeth. King did not recognize her until Gowther revealed her identity ten years later. '10 years ago' At the day of the betrayal, King and the rest of his teammates were summoned by Great Holy Knight Zaratras to meet with him at the castle. While walking with his fellow members, he reminded his captain, Meliodas, that he is always drinking when the latter mentioned that they should have attended the National Foundation Festival. They entered the room together and saw a murdered Zaratras, much to everyone's surprise. King obeyed Meliodas's last order to separate and hide until they can regroup. Ten years ago, after the incident, King went back to his hometown to see his old family and friends. He discovered that a bandit had stolen the hidden treasure, the Fountain of Youth, and had killed the Guardian Saint, who was his sister. King later found out that it was Ban who had killed his sister and decided to take revenge on him by joining the Holy Knights. Abilities And Equipment As the current Fairy King and a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, King is very powerful. He is strong enough to overpower a Great Holy Knight single-handedly. Being a Fairy, King has demonstrated a number of abilities unique to his species; such as the ability to levitate or fly, the ability to change his appearance and clothes at will, as well as possessing great speed equal to Meliodas and Ban. Upon unleashing his true power, Meliodas and Ban commented that his strength grew to "an incredible level". This was later re-affirmed when he defeated Helbram, a Great Holy Knight level combatant, while protecting all the injured in the area; then almost immediately after, swiftly defeated Dreyfus, one of the Great Holy Knights of Liones, despite the injuries he sustained from his battle with Helbram. During his reign as the Fairy King, his power was said to be so great that it kept the human kingdom from invading the Fairy King's Forest. It should be noted that this included the Holy Knights of Liones. Despite his great power, King is physically weak, however, he makes up for his lack of strength with his sacred treasure, Spirit Spear Chastiefol and his immense level of magic power. In spite of his lack of physical strength, he has shown a remarkable level of durability as shown in his second battle with Helbram. It was believed that King was able to control the Sacred Tree a long time ago and with it draw out the true power of a fairy, but the tree abandoned King for an unknown reason. This was later proven to be false as the Sacred Tree has no evil intentions at all and it was King who did not want to fully utilize the Sacred Tree's powers. Immense Speed: King is extremely swift, as observed when he not only effortlessly evaded the attacks of both Guila and Jericho simultaneously, but also knocked them unconscious before either of them could realize it. He is also able to keep up with fellow sins Meliodas and Ban in terms of speed. Enhanced Durability: Despite lacking physical strength, King has a remarkable level of durability as shown in the Kingdom Infiltration arc where he not only fought and defeated Helbram, but also, pinned down Dreyfus immediately after, despite the injuries he sustained against Helbram. Immense Endurance: King has shown to have incredible levels of endurance as noted when he was able to take the damage of Helbram's attacks without even shielding himself to protect Diane and sustain the strikes of the great beast Albion. Part of the reason for this could be the sheer willpower of King to protect everybody and everything he cares for. 'Abilities' *Disaster (災厄ディザスター Saiyaku): An innate power granted to the fairy bestowed with the title of the "Fairy King", this ability essentially grants them the authority to rule over the Fairy King's Forest. This ability allows King to exercise complete control over life and death by altering and controlling matter at a molecular level. For example, he can turn a shallow scratch into a fatal wound, a minor poison into a lethal toxin and a small benign growth into a cancerous tumor than can devour a body whole. It also gives him complete control over nature, allowing him to manipulate various flora, letting it flourish or perish in moments. This power was originally described as the reason that King is able to completely draw out the mysterious qualities of the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, as the spear itself is made from the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King's Forest. *Levitation: King possesses the ability to levitate and is capable of flight because he is a fairy. He demonstrates great skill in using it and is able to move quickly through the air. He can also utilize this ability to levitate objects and manipulate their trajectory without the need to make any direct contact. *Transformation: An ability that allows King to change his physical appearance as well as his clothes. In order for King to change appearance, he requires a great amount of concentration. This ability appears to leave him exhausted, however King was able to maintain his transformed appearance for quite a while ten years ago, implying he has immense willpower. Somehow King shifted to human form almost randomly in either comedic or serious situations. *Heart Reading: As a fairy, King can an read the true thoughts and feelings of others. *Dancing Fairy (踊る妖精ダンシングフェアリー Odoru Yōsei): A fight dance that has been passed down through the Fairy Clan for generations. Using this technique, King leaps into the air and charges at his opponent while rapidly jabbing with his fists. It is very weak and the charge can be stopped with one finger. 'Weapons' *Chastiefol: King's sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, is a spear crafted from the sacred tree, only found in the Fairy Realm. It is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield , different forms of spears , and a large stuffed grizzly bear. 'Equipment' *Helbram's Helmet: Helbram's Helmet is a special helmet that Helbram bought from a human seven hundred years ago as a gift for King, but used it as a disguise for his Love Helm identity. Once Helbram died for the third time, his spirit rest within the helmet whenever King wears it. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins 'Meliodas' King and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. King enjoyed his time with Meliodas in the past and still cares about him to this day. When King joins up with the group, he occasionally disagrees with Meliodas' actions, but still trusts him as a good captain. After Vaizel, King struggles with the fact that Meliodas could be a demon himself. Despite finding Meliodas's perverted antics shameful, King still respects Meliodas for that shameful nature since King is too shy to be bold for Diane and wants Meliodas to teach him to be more bold. However, after finding Meliodas relates to the Ten Commandments, King starts to question Meliodas's true nature and whether or not he is on their side. It doesn't help when Meliodas refuses to tell him and instead questions his title as king of the Fairies. King decided to be on Meliodas's side since Diane and Ban trust him, but warn Meliodas that if he betrays them, King will kill him. Despite having mix feelings over Meliodas true nature, he was troubled seeing Meliodas get beaten by the Ten Commandments and shed tears when he died, showing that deep down, King still cared about Meliodas as a captain and friend. 'Diane' King and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. King is in love with Diane but is too shy to reveal it. When King is forced to do something he dislikes, he can easily be motivated if it will make Diane happy. King is shown to comfort Diane whenever she is hurt or upset. When Diane was ruthlessly beaten and near death, King was willing to use all of his powers to protect her. In the past, King looked after the young Diane for five hundred years after she saved and took care of him until he was fully healed. When they meet up again ten years later, he still loves her and finds her just as adorable as she was a decade ago. Soon after defeating Helbram, Diane regains her memories and falls in love with King. King is dedicated to protecting and loving Diane. 'Ban' King and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. He hated Ban and wanted to kill him, in order to avenge his sister Elaine who was believed to be killed by Ban - even though she actually died because of a Demon's purgatory fire. When Elaine told him to protect Ban and join up with the group, King reluctantly accepts her request and assists the fight against Guila. Although he no longer despises Ban as much, he still feels uncomfortable around him. Later, King grows to accept Ban as Elaine told him when Ban reveals his plan to revive Elaine, but still feels uncomfortable. 'Gowther' King and Gowther are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. King is shown to be annoyed at Gowther's clueless nature and Gowther's revealing of secrets. King grew furious at Gowther for erasing Diane memories, but at the same time, knew he was no better. However, their relationship was strained due to Gowther's actions. 'Merlin' King and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Like the others, King respects Merlin greatly and is fully aware of her abilities. He has no hesitation to consult her when needed as seen when he resorted to her for a solution to Diane's amnesia. 'Escanor' King and Escanor are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Not much has been revealed between the two, but it appears that King is somewhat weary of Escanor, as he goes berserk during daytime. Family 'Elaine' Elaine is King's sister, who he left at the Fairy King's Forest for 700 years, protecting the Fountain of Youth. King loved his sister so much that he was upset at the discovery of her death, vowing to avenge her by killing Ban, who was reported to be the one who killed her. Others 'Oslo' King is Oslo's master and is very loyal to him. Oslo knew King many years before he met the Seven Deadly Sins, in the Fairy Realm. 'ELizabeth' King and Elizabeth share a fairly good friendship. King greatly respects her for being a princess of the royal family and her bravery for trying to pull his spear to help the sins. He is concerned for her well-being, as shown when he assists Meliodas in saving her from the Ceramic Tear Inn after she was captured by Griamore. When they were properly introduced, King was shocked to find out her identity and apologized for his 'rudeness' earlier before transforming into his human form, wearing royal attire to greet Elizabeth formally, believing that it was more respectful. 'Hawk' King and Hawk seem to share a good friendship, and sometimes King calls him Mr. Pig, Little Porker, or Little Piggy. King shown some respect for Hawk for trying to pull his spear to help Elizabeth to help the sins, but he shows it more to Elizabeth. 'Helbram' Several years ago, King and Helbram were best friends, despite having different views on humans. Helbram trusted King very much, but frequently teased him. Gowther mentions that Helbram is the reason he was unable to use his full power. When King believed he killed Helbram, he decided to atone for his sins and was sentenced to imprisonment for one thousand years. 'Family' 'Elaine' 'Friends' 'Elizabeth Liones' 'Meliodas' 'Diane' 'Ban' 'Gowther' 'Merlin' 'Escanor' 'Hawk' 'Helbram' Family *Elaine (Younger Sister; Deceased) Trivia *As the fairy king, King's lifespan is relatively longer than any of the other races. *According to Meliodas, King is the third fairy king to be chosen by the Sacred Tree. *The reason King and Elaine's wings haven't came out yet because they are considered late bloomers. *The technique Bumblebee connects with the color of King's sacred treasure which is the color of bees. *According to the data book(s): **Special skill: sleeping huddled **Hobbies: observing Diane and his Daily Routine is watching over her **Weakness: lack of muscles **Birthplace: Fairy Realm **What he likes about himself: His elegance (in his old man form) **Dream/Hope: Marrying Diane **Regrets: Too many **The most embarrassing thing in his life: That he doesn’t have wings yet **What he wants the most right now: Diane’s heart **Favorite animal: None in particular **Favorite scent: Diane’s cleavage **Favorite food: cheese **Charm Point: unruly strands of hair **He has a complex about his childlike facial features **The person he respects the most is the old (previous) Fairy King, Dahlia **A person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Escanor. *King once lost to a cat that stole his snacks. *King has a sweet olive scented body odor in his child-like form, but a musty, sweaty smell in his chubbier form. *King dislikes drunkards - this is one of the reasons he does not like Ban. *King sleeps on a hammock besides the window on the 3rd floor of the Boar Hat - an excuse to watch over Diane. *King currently shares his room with Ban. *King is skilled at sewing clothes, having made Diane's and his own outfit. *Meliodas claims that King's hobby is peeking, which the latter denied. *The Sin of Sloth is usually symbolized with a Goat and the color light blue. Quotes *(To Diane): "Whether you're big or small, you're always you. That's just what I though." *(To Gowther): "Don't toy with people's emotions." Gallery CpynZzVVMAAbPmu.jpg King_introducing_Oslo.png Little_Diane_feeding_King.png PAiLHOO.png